


Lost in a Park

by foreverhimitsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Short One Shot, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverhimitsu/pseuds/foreverhimitsu
Summary: Hinata goes for a late night run and gets lost....again.





	

He was desperately, hopelessly lost. Again.

Hinata let out a frustrated grunt between his fast-paced breaths. He just wanted- no, needed- to go out for a quick run, and somehow too many turns turned into a neighborhood he didn’t recognize at all. He was in the middle of a park somewhere, leaning on a bench and trying to calm his heart rate. Looking around, he spots a sign.

“Hana…yama…park…” Hinata’s brow furrows as he tries to recall the name, the location, anything at all. Nothing. “Ugh,” he moans as he begins to follow the trail in the direction of the exit sign. 

He couldn’t sleep. He just needed to run because of his nerves. After replaying the last match over and over in his head, trying to pinpoint all the exact movements he could have changed to influence that damned score board, he was too wound up. This always happened the night after, though. Hinata hadn’t managed to find a solution yet. 

“ _What do you guys do when you have too much energy before bed?_ ” He could still picture the innocent question he sent to the club’s group text. 

“ _Well, there’s plenty of ways to get yourself tuckered out before bed, alone in your room…_ ” Before he could think of what Tanaka’s reply meant, Suga stepped in. 

“ _Ignore him, Hinata. You should do something you love to soothe your mind! Maybe if you go for a run or practice jumps you’ll wear yourself out. Get some rest please!_ ” 

“ _Thank you for the great advice! I’m only going on a quick jog, I promise. I won’t be late for practice tomorrow!_ ” No other replies came before he left, so everyone else must have been sleeping already. Lucky. 

“You’d think I’d learn….” Hinata muttered to himself, kicking up some of the dirt on the trail. This always happened. He would get lost in this thoughts and get lost in real life during the process. Still, he never brought his phone with him. He wanted to trust his instincts to get him back but that never worked. As full of physical prowess as he was, he somehow managed to be a klutz through and through. So here he was, lost as ever, and not a bit more tired than he was when he started his run. 

Hinata was jolted out of his self loathing reverie at the sound of his own name. “…ta. Oi, HINATA!” He turned abruptly and spotted Kageyama jogging towards him. He stopped, panting lightly, his breath coming out of his mouth in little puffs. Seeing it made Hinata realize he was cold now that his body had cooled off from his own jog. 

“What are you doing out here, Kageyama?! It’s late and…um…” Hinata looked around a bit, his head shaking his slightly sweaty hair back and forth. “And far from your house…?”

“I couldn’t sleep either, and I saw you were going for a run, and I thought that was a good idea.” Kageyama smirked a bit. “Also, we’re pretty close to my house. You do have this knack for getting lost, don’t ya, mophead.” 

“I- I do not- Mophea-?! I-” Hinata puffed in indignation.

“Oh, you’re not lost then? Ok- I’ll just go finish my jog, I didn’t realize you were on your way home. Don’t be late to morning-”

“You’re right,” Hinata mumbled, looking down and grabbing the end of his shirt. He took a big, deep breath. “You’re right…for ONCE, dummy. So since you’re here, can you show me the way back?” Hinata scowled at him, but Kageyama didn’t miss the pleading look in his eyes. 

He sighed. As much as he loved to tease Hinata, he couldn’t keep the act up after looking at his expression. “Alright, alright, it’s this way, don’t look so upset..” He pointed to a fork in the trail, and the two boys started walking, side by side. 

They both stopped without saying anything. As they reached the road, there was a volleyball court. 

Kageyama pulled a volleyball out of the drawstring bag he had been wearing. “Are you actually tired yet?”

Hinata was staring at the net, his eyes dancing across the spot where his last spike was blocked. “No.”

“Can’t stop thinking about the match?”

He sighed, closing his eyes, trying to block out the frustration. “No.”

“Yeah, me too.” Kageyama’s voice was farther away this time. Hinata opened his eyes and saw his setter standing close to the net, ball in hand. “Want to practice some of those spikes?”

Hinata smiled, his face instantly lighting up. “Hell yeah! Let’s try the weird floaty gwaaah quick again, but higher up…I need to…” He chatted to Kageyama about what he knew he needed to fix, to change, to improve, in order to perfect their duo and avoid results like the match from today. Kageyama tossed him the ball, and waited for Hinata to throw it to him, calculating the perfect set per his teammate’s request. 

Kageyama knew Hinata would get lost. That’s why he groggily jumped out of bed, threw on his tracksuit, and snuck out of his house in the first place. He smiled as his finger tips touched the ball before sending it flying in the direction of his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I just recently started writing again after years without it and thought I'd start slow. I'm sure I'll post things relatively quickly, and hopefully plan out a longer, multi-chapter story. Haikyuu inspired me so much, and I really miss having a creative outlet. 
> 
> I'm always open to constructive critique, although being gentle is appreciated since I've been out of it for years. :') Otherwise I hope someone reads and enjoys my little fluffy short story! xo


End file.
